


Death Experience|死亡经历

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 狡啮在一次濒死体验中再度见到了佐佐山。他会跟随死去已久的恋人一同轻柔地步入良夜吗？
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Sasayama Mitsuru
Comments: 2





	Death Experience|死亡经历

狡啮慎也一身西装革履，站在餐厅的入口处。他的一只手上戴着造型奇特的男式腕表，另一只手好端端地抄在口袋里。身穿调酒师服装的侍者端着晶亮的玻璃杯从他面前走过。女士们肤色白皙，长发披肩，穿着冷色调的庄重晚礼服。男士们则隐在香烟的迷雾中，面孔莫辨。他们都没有注意到他。吧台上觥筹交错，淡金色的灯光透过一排排倒扣的玻璃酒杯，洒在灰色大理石台桌上。这间精致且略显奢华的餐厅四面皆由玻璃围成，玻璃之外是深蓝色的海底。巨大的海底漩涡不时将餐厅卷入一阵旋转，但餐厅中的人似乎丝毫感觉不到。他们一边用餐，一边随这透明的容器缓缓下沉。狡啮看到一只体积庞然的水母从窗外游过，为室内带来一片浅朱色的额外的光线，又迅速消失了。

——这到底是什么地方？他是怎么进来的，又为什么打扮成这副蠢样？

一旦意识到“进来”的问题，狡啮便发现入口消失了。这玻璃封成的立方体完美无瑕，而其中任何一人似乎都不觉得他们的打扮哪里愚蠢。当然，他们不曾在前一刻仍于东南亚的雨林中作战，也不曾试过皮鞋陷在红树林的泥沼中是什么滋味。他们只是制造着刚好淹及小腿的低迷的噪音，聆听吧台旁那黑人女歌手唱着潮信般的歌曲（“回来，回来，回到我们身边来”）。

狡啮感到越发焦急：他的士兵恐怕正在疯狂地搜索他，他要如何找回他的队伍？——然而与此同时，他心中的另一个声音受到周遭那悦耳的噪音的鼓舞，也开始缓缓抬头：这或许是一个好时机。难道他不是一直在等待这个时机么？那群可怜的，无助的人，他们从不曾放弃在他身上寻求那些他实际并不具备的东西，而他一直不忍心揭破这层谎言。这谎言甚至不是他布下的，是一切的沉默所布下的。陷在，现实将它无情地揭穿了。他终于可以解脱了。

看看吧。如今，更宏大的永恒的未知挟裹着他。窗外，是数千米之下的海洋，而这甚至还远远不到最底。远古的鲸群正发出绵长的吼啸，他的执念与挣扎在其映衬下显得多么渺小啊！他曾经不惜付出生命也要赢得的战役，在这里不比杯盏相碰的声音更响亮。

他的心因此稍得平静。这时他看到一个身影，坐在离吧台稍远的地方，玻璃烛台中淡橘色的烛焰将装饰桌面的铁杉树枝的阴影投在他瘦硬的眉骨上。

那人影看见狡啮，丝毫不显得意外，只是流露出难以掩饰的欣喜。他勾起唇角，对狡啮挥手，然后拍了拍自己座位旁边的位置，动作中透着天真的轻浮，像在呼唤一个孩子。在狡啮的记忆中，这个动作是那么熟悉——公安局的食堂，人满为患的拉面馆，繁华商业区不为人知的昏暗酒吧，只有两个人的执行官宿舍——这些遥远的，被战火，硝烟与堆积成山的尸体给厚厚埋住的记忆，在那个人的一挥手之间被全部唤醒了。

狡啮不敢相信自己的眼睛。他因震惊而本能地想要后退，然而身体却仿佛被记忆的缰绳驱使，擅自向前走去。他停在那人桌边——一个远离人声的角落。最近的一桌客人离他们犹有数步距离。那是一对情侣。他们低头呢喃着，对周围发生的一切漠不关心。

“呵，这么久，我以为你不会来了。”坐着人笑道。他手上戴着的腕表与狡啮记忆中的不一样，是一只样式普通，皮革表带的老式圆表，在他瘦削结实的手腕上略显松垮。

“……你为什么会在这里。”狡啮像个傻瓜似的直愣愣地说，“你明明已经死了，佐佐山。”

“哈？”佐佐山光留剔起一边眉毛。这是狡啮无比熟悉的表情，象征惊讶与不屑。“你来的路上就喝多了？说什么醉话！你才死了呢。快坐下，看看菜单。我在这儿等你的时间里已经被侍者催得快要烦死了。你想吃点什么？——别这么僵硬嘛，我又不是鬼。”

狡啮被他按着肩膀坐下，大脑仍不能对一个死去多年的人在自己面前活蹦乱跳这一情况作出反应。他机械地接过佐佐山塞进他手里的菜单，菜单上的文字他一个也看不懂，但侍者好像不用他出声也知道他想点些什么。侍者离开后，他再度转向佐佐山。

“别想唬我。”他仅仅盯着这个死去同僚的幽灵，“你是什么人？这里有是个什么鬼地方？”

“你说呢？”佐佐山轻松地倒入椅背里，那双略有些下耷的棕色眼睛半是无奈，半是有趣地回视他，显得游刃有余，“我是被你叫来的。这里是什么地方，你说了算。”

——这不可能。狡啮想。他努力想在这个伪劣品身上找到什么破绽，对方却只是更生动地唤回他对逝者的所有记忆。但这是不可能的——我亲眼见过他的尸体。他想。哪怕在梦中我也不会忘记当时的情景。

然而，只是在这一瞬间，他发现他真的想不起当时的情景了。佐佐山一手拖腮，如同听一个早已知道结尾的笑话一样不动声色地等待他继续。他的面孔是那么鲜活，他脸上那轻佻的，出于对生命的掌控与尊严而生出的傲慢笑容是那么真实，以至于让狡啮那模糊地，被痛苦的荆棘层层掩映的记忆都显得虚假了。即使如此，他仍然固执地重复：

“不，佐佐山，我的同事，已经死了，我亲眼见过他的尸体。我亲手收敛了他的尸体。他改变了我，但这也不重要了，人死是不能复生的。所以——”

“胡说八道！”佐佐山突然愤怒地打断了他，“胡说八道！人哪是这么容易就被改变的？你相信一个人可以彻头彻尾被另一个人所改变，却不相信人死能复生？真是笑话！”

狡啮愣住了。佐佐山开始一脸不耐烦地摆开酒杯，往他的杯里倒酒。金红色的液体击溅在冰块上的声音响起，伴随佐佐山低沉沙哑的话语。

“看你的记性这么差，我来提醒你一下好了。我是辞职，不是殉职。我妹妹在老家患了病，精神不稳定，所以我辞了职回老家去陪她。你啊，当时还沮丧得要命。”

狡啮接过佐佐山递来的酒杯。那个夜里的一切此刻卷土重来。他乞求佐佐山“不要辞职”，他们二人共事多年以来第一次敞开胸怀一起畅饮，他的部下忽然向他侧过身子……狡啮想不下去了。他举起酒杯喝了一口，放下杯子时两颊微微发红。

“想起来了吗？”佐佐山无声地笑道。

狡啮沉默不语。往事逐渐清晰起来。佐佐山为陪伴陷入抑郁的妹妹而辞职回到老家，这一记忆正逐渐取代曾经的所有记忆，成为事实。狡啮不再抗拒它——它听起来多么顺理成章啊。比起突然的死亡，他分明更适合这个因不能漠视世间诸多暴行而不惜受其役使的善良人的末路。

佐佐山光留是一名潜在犯。是公安的执行官，是狡啮的部下，亦是让他尝到何谓一生的悔恨的人。

狡啮对佐佐山的感情，是他平生所具有的最吊诡的感情。他既不能算一种纯粹的爱情，又不能被任何一种友情所理解。

他在佐佐山身上看到的，是一个人的意志所能达到的最极致的自由。尽管说来可笑，佐佐山一直是被关在笼子里的。然而也正因此，这自由因从未被使用过而显得更加耀眼，近乎一种纯理型的庄严。为了让这自由不致有一丝毁损，狡啮甚至不愿用任何契约与诺言来束缚它。如若这还不算对爱情的直接拒否，那么至少已使一切言语与形式的表达失去其可能。

然而当佐佐山向他俯下身来的时候——在那个诀别的夜晚，佐佐山的房间中吧台的灯光也像此时此刻一样明亮。他们皆以酒过三巡——佐佐山的目光暗含苦闷，与孤注一掷的赌徒似的神采，而狡啮在那一刻真切地感受到自己的欲望——这蛇一样的存在——那魔鬼的信子同时也闪烁在佐佐山的眼中。他屏住呼吸等待着，然而什么也没有发生。那条蛇悄无声息地爬走了。佐佐山从他身边远离，并永远地远离了。

那一刻的佐佐山心里想的是什么呢？他最终推开了欲望的劝诱，其原因与狡啮的原因是一样的吗？对狡啮来说，他恐惧这对万物一视同仁的欲望将毁掉他们之间辛苦建立的一切——尊重，平等，对彼此自由的真诚祝愿……可佐佐山呢？佐佐山尊重他吗？他真的相信他心中的平等吗？长久生活在囚禁中的佐佐山，他真的敢于希冀自由，且愿意祝福自由者的自由吗？

此时，他原以为再也不会见到的人就坐在他面前。他发觉自己对他的感情——自初次照面以来便像一粒种子，将一切的预兆悄然种下的感情——非但没有因时间而枯竭，反变为更加永恒且旷大的某种东西，在无声中潜移默化着他的言行。他想问他这些问题，这些曾经一直困扰着他，最终只有将那晚的发生的事情当作遥远记忆的幻象，方能得到解释的问题。然而佐佐山却说起那些毫不相关的往事，轻易便主导了谈话的重心：连夜的驻守监视，他们怎样在警车外披上环境的投影，轮流睡在车后座上；监视结束后的阳光如此刺眼，而他们像两具刚从坟墓中爬出来的尸体，不能习惯这逐渐清醒的都市；他们幽灵一般转了大半个闹市，没有找到想要用来果腹的食物；最终一起回到执行官宿舍，佐佐山煎了两个流黄蛋……

室内的温度逐渐降低，窗外的海水从深蓝逐渐变成一种凝固多年的墨水般的灰褐色。黑暗的缎带围绕着四壁，像是游弋的鱼群，又仿佛须叶肥硕的海藻。而他们沉浸在回忆的旧巷那被次第点亮的饱满的灯盏中，谁也没有留心……

偶尔他们会一起去夜店，十次里有十次是佐佐山的提议。两人打扮成西装革履的模样，故作神秘地对工作三缄其口。姑娘们几乎一致猜到是公安局，只是轻易便受到了佐佐山的暗示以为他才是监视官。只有那时，狡啮才得以在短暂的罅隙体会一下执行官的社会境遇——姑娘们频频对他投以好奇但恐惧的视线，由于始终不曾明言点破而不敢公开逐客，只摆出服务性的笑容礼貌敷衍。他感到自己仿佛是一架不为人所了解的机器，而佐佐山则毫不费力地从机器瞬间变回人类，仿佛之前仅仅是被人为地装入了机器的壳里。这对当时的狡啮来说是难得的经历，因而每次佐佐山开口要求他陪同去夜店时，他几乎总会答应。其中有一部分便是出于隐秘的补偿心，而另一部分则仅仅源自他想要看到佐佐山心无芥蒂地欢笑的私愿，因为这并不是很常见的。

那是多么快乐的一段时光啊。狡啮想。在他的一生中，它们一去不复返了。

“我们已经沉得很深了。”佐佐山突然说。

空气在他的吐息中结冰。窗外，一只黑暗的巨鲸缓缓游过。它温和的眼睛几乎和一面窗户一样宽，由于隔着水雾，仿佛因茫然而被泪濡湿了一般。狡啮觉得那眼睛好像在凝视着他。

室内已经十分昏暗，客人们的话语声阒不可闻。只有魁梧的黑人女歌手仍在唱着哀伤的歌（“他的心不再跳动，他没有呼吸了”）。

佐佐山问：“你真的不打算上去了？”

这个“上去”，指的是上到哪里去，狡啮完全不知道。然而奇怪的是，他既不觉得这值得一问，也不觉得这有任何重要性。

“我想在这里再呆一会儿。”狡啮回答，连他自己也吃了一惊，好像从没意识到自己有这样的想法——这里是多么安静啊。虽然有点太冷了些。但这算不了什么。没有子弹会突然飞进来，没有面孔熟悉的死者，没有风吹过风铃的叮当声——那死神的风铃！悬挂在每一个帐篷的天花板上，悬挂在每一辆布满弹孔，装载被偷盗来的武器的卡车前窗上，悬挂在每一张愤怒的，渴望复仇的面孔的心底里。那风铃是由逝者的军牌组成的。它们传递着主人生前的欢笑声，再没有什么比这更可怕的了。可人们仍然悬挂着它们。人们仍然不时追望，聆听着它们，因为没有人愿意承受生存的快乐。在这个地狱一般的战场上，生存的快乐是恶毒的诅咒。人们愿意接受一切惩罚，只为避免自己在难得的酣睡中，听见死去的同伴那腐坏流血的口中吐出最残忍的怒吼。

“上面也没有什么值得留恋的东西。”狡啮说，“他们可能在找我……”他皱起眉，又摇摇头，“无所谓，他们会发现他们其实并不需要我，我无数次想向他们证明……”

“他们是谁？”佐佐山说。

“我的部队。”狡啮回答。

“你有了一支部队！”佐佐山的鼻子里发出笑声。狡啮直觉那是一种亲切的嘲讽，因此感到有点难堪。

“不，他们不是我的部队……我们一起作战，他们偶尔会向我征求建议。”

“这么说，你成了一个军人了？”佐佐山晃动着杯里的冰块，“对了，我们还没有谈谈你。你怎么样了？这几年我不在身边，你一身轻松了吧？”

“我不算是个军人。我什么也算不上。”我甚至算不上是一个活着的人。狡啮想说。但他将这听起来有点像抱怨的话咽下去了。佐佐山的口吻莫名让他有些来火。

“你走后，一切都一团糟……不提也罢。我追逐那个你留下线索的犯人，追了整整三年，这三年间我对很多事改变了看法。随你信不信，佐佐山，我一开始有点想要模仿你，觉得自己离你越接近，你便离我越近……后来却发现我远比自己想象中的和你更像。你想笑就笑吧。”

佐佐山并没有笑。他专注的盯着他。

“那件案子结束后，我来到国外，因为我希望像人一样活着，有尊严地……就像你当年一样活着。”

“我活得有尊严？”这一次佐佐山倒是笑出声来，“你是监视官，而我是潜在犯。”

“这和社会地位没有关系。”狡啮摇摇头，“你平生没有犯过罪，你并不低我一等。”

“你的这种想法。”佐佐山仍笑着，“说真的，一直让我觉得很不爽。”

狡啮也笑了，“我知道。相信我，我曾经因此尝过更不爽的滋味（为什么呢？）。但我仍不认为这个想法是错的。”

“你说的部队，”佐佐山说，“他们是因为你的这种想法而追随你吗？”

狡啮的脸上重新笼罩着愁云，“不。他们信任我，只是因为我让他们的敌人流了更多的血。”

“那就相当于是救了他们更多的命喽？”

“不，这是两回事。”狡啮停顿了一下，“即使假定我的确救过几个人的命，这些性命迟早也会送掉。”

“狡啮，我以前说过这话吗？”佐佐山闭上眼，突然抠起耳朵，“你这人有时候对自己有点太严苛了，放松点吧，你又不是神。就算天下太平，人该死也是会死的。”

“我的队伍里最年轻的死者只有十三岁。我既不能阻止他上战场，也不能阻止射死他的机枪。”

“但你仍然呆在哪里。”

“我呆在那里，是因为我既然进去了就不能半途抽身。但他们在我身上寻找的东西，我并不具有。”他停住，手摊在虚空中，似乎想展示他手中什么也没有，但片刻后还是无力地放下，“不，算了。能做的我已经做了，我不欠他们什么。”

佐佐山温柔地望着他。狡啮还不记得在那晚之前——那象征着诀别的一晚之前——佐佐山何曾对他露出过这种表情。他低垂着双手，无言地接受前部下的注视，觉得他多年的疑问或许就要得到解答了。

许久，就像时机成熟了一样，就像结在枝头的果实，终有一日要沉甸甸地落在地上一样——佐佐山抚过他的头顶，他睁大眼睛，顺从地将上半身的力量交给他驱使。佐佐山微微前倾身体，带着不比捕捉一只雏鸟更沉重的气息，轻轻吻了他的前额。

那一瞬间，时间再度流动起来。餐厅里重新布满了晶亮的灯光，以及海岸上南风般的温暖。他对青春年岁的记忆，他孤单的童年，对未知的将来的辉煌愿景，此刻一一回到他的脑海。他的生命，在七年前便落入深渊，从此像一只狗一样奔亡的生命，七年之后第一次重获了全部尊严。他试探着抓住佐佐山的手，那只手从他的头部缓缓划下，正拢着他的脖颈。

“你还能回来么？”狡啮听到自己的声音微微发颤，像他心中的喜悦一样，闪烁着平静的光芒，“我们还可以像以前一样么？”

“以前是什么样的？”佐佐山有些促狭地笑道。

狡啮噎住，吞吞吐吐地说：“就是……一起工作，搭档查案……”

佐佐山大笑起来：“这里没有案子可查 。”

“这里”是哪里呢？狡啮甚至没有问。

佐佐山又说：“只要你乐意，我随时可以回来。但你需要先来寻找我。”

狡啮疑惑地说：“可这一次我并没有寻找你啊？”

佐佐山耸耸肩：“可我就在这里。——我一直在这里。”

餐厅开始轻微地摇晃起来。

一开始，并没有人感知到这摇晃。随后，摇晃逐渐加剧，已经能听到杯盏轻轻撞击桌面的声音了。狡啮与佐佐山停止谈话，侧耳倾听四面玻璃的悲鸣。低沉的嗡唱声震响在他们脚底。狡啮不明白这个声音预示着什么，然而佐佐山的表情让他隐隐觉察——筵席终结的时候来临了。

“愉快的叙旧时间到此为止。”佐佐山带着惋惜的笑容开口说，“狡啮，是时候了。”

是时候做什么了？狡啮不知道，他只听见喀喇一声，背对的那面玻璃墙壁的底部裂开一条闪电似的纹路，紧接着，漆黑的海水倒灌进来，迅速地便围住他的脚底。

“这是怎么回事？”狡啮有些惊慌地问道。佐佐山托着腮，在座位上稳稳当当地坐着，尽管海水也很快在他脚下积聚起来。

“这里快要撑不住了。不过这很正常。最后的最后，总是这样的。”佐佐山耸耸肩说，“你看，已经有人要离开了。”

他说的没错。狡啮顺着他的目光望去，只见离他们最近的那对情侣已手挽着手离开座位，走向最远的那面玻璃墙壁。侍者们颔首目送他们。女歌手停下歌唱，用漆黑的，如同烧焦的火把一般的眼睛满怀悲哀地看着他们。正在狡啮寻思他们要怎么出去，这里并没有出口的时候，那面距离最远的玻璃墙突然正片碎裂了，海水如疯狂的兽群般猛冲进来，而那对情侣携手投入水中。他们的身影瞬间便在黑暗中消失了。

“什么？”狡啮不禁失声。然而海水并未如他想象中那样灌满整间玻璃房，将一切淹没。它们只是打湿了大半的桌椅，将几只吧台上倒扣的玻璃酒杯掀翻在地，在室内制造出一片没过膝盖的水泊，并持续地涌入着。

“他们为什么……”狡啮不解地望向佐佐山。

“因为他们早晚也要回到海中。”佐佐山一脸无所谓地回答道，“在这里的所有人，或不在这里的所有人，最终也都要回归到黑暗中去。”

狡啮仿佛突然明白过来。他不再多问，只是平静地望着不断涌入的漆黑的海水。它们掀起小规模的漩涡，与波浪互相击溅的声音，玻璃渐次碎裂的脆响，远处的深渊向他们渐渐敞开的阒寂，此刻比最柔和的音乐更有效地抚平他的心绪，令他理解一切，接受一切。

“要走了么？”佐佐山说。

“啊。”狡啮点点头。他的心中了无恐惧，头脑无比澄明，最重要的是，他与佐佐山在一起。不知为何，此刻他对自己正面对的场景感到如同梦境的回放般熟悉，仿佛从很早以前他就知道，在这个时刻，他必定会与佐佐山在一起。

又一面玻璃破碎了。餐厅半数的人已走入黑暗。女歌手走下光明的舞台，神色颓丧地坐在台阶上。海水已将她的胸口都没过了。

狡啮和佐佐山并肩离开座位，行过那对情侣的桌子时，狡啮忽然听到低弱的哭声。此时此刻，哭声对他而言早已无关紧要了。然而不知为何他还是回过头来。对他而言，回头的动作极其自然，根本不消多想。他并非因为恐惧前路而回头，也不是因为过多留恋而回头。然而，在他回头的瞬间，有什么已被悄无声息地改变了。佐佐山在他身边，低低地咕哝了一声。

在那对情侣曾经坐过的座位上，孤零零地躺着一个孩子。说他尚是婴儿则显得太大了，然而说是男孩或女孩又嫌太早。他介于这两段年龄之间，初初生出紧抓生命的力量，还没有分化出任何性别的特征。

狡啮对这样的一副奇异的景象感到惊讶——一个孩子躺在一张空落落的桌子上，发出似乎并不蕴含任何情绪，而只是受到生命力本身的驱使而产生的哭号。可没有一个人对此表示注意，所有人都向黑暗中走去，被荒凉的大海所吞噬。只有这个孩子处在黑色的波涛的簇拥之下，即将成为他们之中的一个，却尚未被希望所抛弃。

“佐佐山，那是——”狡啮指向那个孩子。他不由自主地想走过去，从急流之中保护他。然而他的大半个身子已经被海水浸没了，步伐变得很迟钝。

“喂，狡啮。”佐佐山站在原地，纹丝不动地说，“你想做什么？别犯傻了。都到了这种地方，你还想做你的人民警察吗？”

“你才是，说什么傻话。这和是不是警察有什么关系。你难道能坐视不管吗？”狡啮有些不耐烦地说，“别呆站在那里，帮我一把……”

然而佐佐山没有动弹。他脸上挂着似乎是嘲讽，又似乎是自嘲的苦笑。

“我早就说了，在这里的所有人，或不在这里的所有人，早晚都要回到海中。狡啮，你还不明白吗？”他的双手抄在西裤的口袋中，浸没在水下的身影像是被黑色的雾气所笼罩，并没有产生任何扭曲。“这里的人，没有一个是活着的。他们曾经不是活着的，未来也不会是活着的。他们只存在于你的意识之中。这个小鬼——和你在上面的时候所见到，救过，想保护的那些个小鬼是不一样的。他们既一样，也不一样。你在上面的时候，既可能救得了他们，也有可能救不了他们。而在这里，你什么也做不了。因为他原本就不是一个生命。他只是你对生命的一个概念而已。”

狡啮的动作停止了。他不再向前跋涉，而是一脸愕然地望着佐佐山——他在说些什么？他难道不是他所认识的那个佐佐山吗？他当然是的。这一点他早已在心里确认过无数次了。实际上，在他与他重逢的第一个刹那，他就已经确信了。世上只有这一个人，他是绝不可能错认的。他之所以还做出难以置信的样子，不过是为了让重逢的狂喜有足够的时间寻找证据罢了。可现在，他的心里开始动摇了。

“我之前也问过你，狡啮，你真的已经决定好了吗？”佐佐山继续说，“通常来到这里的人是没有权力做出这种决定的。但你这一次的情况不一样，这是你的地牌，这里的一切也是你创造出来的。你真的已经准备好放弃一切了吗？”

放弃一切，指的是放弃什么，狡啮甚至都说不上来。归根到底，他还拥有什么呢？他原本就两手空空，没有什么可放弃的东西了。他凝视着佐佐山，以及佐佐山身后的黑暗。他并不惧怕走入它。不如说，他的全部意志都在呼唤着：“走入它吧。让一切结束吧。”他所爱的人在黑暗中等他，他还有什么可迟疑的呢？——然而，此刻这哭声却响了起来，让他无法迈动步伐。他想象自己走入黑暗，而同样沉黑的巨浪呼啸，迅速地将这个哭泣的孩子卷入，撕碎，吞吃了，就像他在上面看到的无数孩子那样，便感到周身一阵战栗。

“如果我留在这里，”他听见自己的沙哑的声音试探着说，“他们会得救么？”

“唉，狡啮，刚才还在侃侃而谈的你哪儿去了？对于这一点，你明明是最清楚的。”佐佐山摊开双手，露出笑容，“没有人能够因另外一个人而得救，就像没有人能够因另外一个人而改变。人能救的，到头来只有自己。你该问的是，你自己愿意得救吗？”

他自己？——他想，是的，他的确曾经将不愿受到屈辱和枉判的抗拒，错误地理解为求生的欲望；将潜意识追逐纷争以抚平前一场纷争造成的创伤的心愿，错误地理解为寻求和平生活的心愿。他是否想得救，这点他也弄不清楚（到底何谓得救呢？），但有一点他却是清楚的——不管是在这里，还是在别的什么地方，手段未尽之前就对眼前的人或事物表示放弃，这是他无论如何也做不到的。

“你刚才说……这里的一切都是我创造出来的。”狡啮缓缓地开口，“那么你呢？你也是我创造出来的么？……你难道不是真实的么？”

佐佐山眯起眼睛，开怀地大笑起来。“如果连你都觉得我不是真实的话，”他停下来喘了口气，“那我也不算真正活过的了。”

狡啮不再说话。他沉默着，思考着关于佐佐山的一切。——他所爱的人，那最初一个，亦是自那以后所有的人。那个将对痛苦而非安居的愿望带入他的美丽新世界里的野人。那个教会了他同情而不倨傲，敬畏生命而不惧死亡的人。

那个教会了他他自己的人。

他多么想重新回到他所在的那段岁月中去啊——这个愿望如此胆怯而卑微，他只敢在死亡之中将它梦想。

如今，又是分别的时刻了。

狡啮看着佐佐山的眼睛，问道：“我们还能再见面吗？”

他知道答案是肯定的，而佐佐山的眼中，也浮现出狡啮给他的答案。

“会的。”佐佐山微笑着说，“我们一定会再见的。”

“什么时候？”

“总有一天。”他说着，走上前来，深及胸腹的海水如幻影被他轻易推开。他吻他的眼睑，稍稍离开后，又探头吻了他的唇尖。

“总有一天。”

阳光在此刻刺透水面。所有的玻璃在平稳的海面上闪着耀眼的光芒。蔚蓝色的波涛与风相击，海鸥发出带着海盐气息的鸣叫。而他们站在他的心脏中央，将七年前尚未开始的吻从死亡中递出，还给生命。

佐佐山说得对，人是不可改变的。

与其相信人能改变，不如相信死而复生。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年。


End file.
